Maelstrom Ninja Scrolls
by Ihateheroes
Summary: This is a story of Uzumaki Naruto. The Maelstrom that is his life. His story contains dealing with family issues and love while also dealing with his past. A past even he does not know fully about. But he will have one a hell of a ride in finding out.


_I__talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wayward Prodigy<strong>

* * *

><p>"It seems today is your debut for being a Jounin" spoke an old man who took a smoke off his pipe. He looked at a blond haired blue eyed man who started putting on a green vest. His blond hair shone making the old man awed as the man looked radiant. He then smiled, the man before him had many women infatuated with him because of his looks. The boy however soon covered his beautiful hair with a green cap that matched his vest. On his neck was an Azure dragon necklace. It looked like a rare antique.<p>

"I am proud of you." The old man chuckled "do mind me because I seem to keep remembering the day we met. The moment my eyes laid on you I knew you were going to be great"

The blond just adjusted his hat and walked off "yeah whatever you say old man" he then walked out of the door like the old man never existed.

The old man chuckled and just stroked his beard "I know when I see potential Naruto-kun. After all I taught the Sannin"

* * *

><p><strong>Kage office<strong>

The Jounins all stood in a line in front of their Kage. The man was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man. He had blue eyes and dark blond hair. He also wore a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

He was Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage. Next to him was a red haired purple eyed woman. She wore the traditional Jounin Uniform.

She was a beautiful woman and her name was Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina.

"It's good to see you all here today" Minato smiled making the Jounins all nod at him and Kushina.

"Today is the academy graduation and you all are expected to teach these new graduates." Minato spoke "Since there is an uneven amount of Jounins helping the Genins some of you have been allocated a partner" Minato said as he looked at Kakashi his student. A beautiful red eyed woman named Kurenai with her friend and the former student of Orochimaru Mitarashi Anko. He looked to see two people missing.

"I seem to be missing two people" Minato looked at his Jounins. He looked at Kushina and nodded, she then Shunshined.

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama but Asuma is out there finishing his cigarette" Kurenai frowned making Minato sigh

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Hokage tower<strong>

Sarutobi Asuma smoked his cigarette as he stood next to Naruto who also smoked.

"Hey Naruto" Asuma puffed his cigarette

"Hmmmm" Naruto also puffed his cigarette his expression being covered by his hat.

"How's Kurenai" the son of the Third Hokage asked

"She's alright" Naruto just looked at the sky

"I mean... how is she? You dated her. I just want to ask...do I have a chance" Asuma looked nervous as he knew those two had a history when they were Chunin

"Knock yourself out" Naruto said with a dismissive expression making Asuma chuckle.

Suddenly Kushina shunshined and looked displeased but when her eyes landed on Naruto there was a huge disappointment in them.

"You two are late!" She scolded and looked at Naruto carrying a frown "and you! Today is your first day. Try to set a good example to the kids" Naruto just smoked without a care which made Kushina sad a bit. She then looked at Asuma who waved his hands apologizing "Sorry lady Kushina we just wanted to finish our cigarette. Isn't that right Naruto"

Naruto just finished his cigarette and then got out a deodorant. He then poured it onto himself. Once he done that he just walked off "got to set a good example right" he then without looking back went inside leaving a sad Kushina and a confused Asuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office <strong>

"Now that Asuma and Naruto are here we can get begin" Minato said as he kept his eye on Naruto who stood next to Kurenai. The red eyed beauty gave Naruto a glance now and then.

"Hokage- Sama..." Kakashi was about to ask his teacher something when he was suddenly interrupted.

Suddenly the door was banged open and in came an old lady. This old lady was one of the advisors of the Hokage.

Her name was Utatane Koharu.

"Koharu what can I do for you" Minato asked while his wife looked a bit displeased.

"Hokage-Sama I wish to take Naruto off your hands" she asked and then walked towards the cap wearing blond who stiffened a bit which everyone noticed.

Before Minato answered the old lady went and snatched the cap off Naruto's head.

"Take that off. You look like a thug!" Koharu scowled.

When she did that Naruto's face came on full view to everyone.

He looked very handsome as the light complimented his visage. Kurenai and Anko looked away a bit as his looks affected them. Kushina smiled longingly with Minato also smiled. His boy looked like him yet was so different at the same time.

"Why you hide your handsome face like that I never know" Koharu huffed making Naruto grunt and murmur.

"What did you say" she said coming a bit closer making the blond move back in fear nobody knows "I didn't hear you with all that murmuring" she then sniffed and suddenly her expression turned grave

"Naruto...were you smoking" suddenly Naruto stiffened as he sweated.

"No...no ma'am"

Koharu's went open in anger" you lair!" suddenly Naruto was about to get a smack when the blond pointed at Asuma hesitantly "a..ask Asuma"

Asuma quickly came to his defense "he wasn't smoking Lady Koharu" everyone looked amused.

"Then why are you wearing deodorant" Koharu asked Naruto who answered quickly "why can't I use them"

Koharu suddenly grunted "forget it. Come on we are going to the academy"

"He is being briefed already Koharu" Minato pointed out while Kushina nodded.

"Then I will tell him on the way come on Naruto" Koharu left expecting Naruto to go with her.

"I'm already here so I don't think there's any point" Naruto agreed with the fourth who nodded.

"Naruto are you refusing my request" Koharu smiled dangerously which everyone noticed minus the young blond

"No I'm not but there is no..." Naruto tried to explain when Koharu smiled and walked out "then come on" her sudden dismissal got the Uzumaki surprised.

Naruto sweat dropped and then touched his hair thinking he was wearing his cap. He then sighed knowing the old lady had it and walked off.

"Damn it!" he muttered and walked off leaving everyone speechless.

Asuma suddenly chuckled "some things never change" suddenly Naruto came back and went to Asuma.

Without saying anything he threw the man's lighter back and winked "thanks" everyone then sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy <strong>

"Do you understand Suzume" Koharu said the headmistress who nodded while she sat in her office. The Jounin looked at Naruto who was looking at her in the eye.

"Naruto will be teaching team 8 then it will be rotated throughout the months as he will be also leading Chunins. Then he will teach the kids of the next generation with Iruka" Koharu carried on not knowing Naruto was having a stare down with the headmistress.

"Okay Naruto. Suzume will give you the scheduled times for the new final year students." Koharu nodded and was about to leave when she saw Naruto looking a bit bored.

Sighing she gave him his hat back "try to take things seriously"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Suzume unknowingly to Koharu "oh I will" the teammate of the Third Hokage didn't catch what he meant and left.

"You got something to drink" the Uzumaki asked when he put on his cap.

Raising her eyebrow the headmistress nodded and went to her small fridge.

"Yes...why you ask" Suzume bended over to get Naruto's drink. The moment she got it and was about to turn back. Two hands snaked way around her and hugged her from behind.

"Because I think I'm going to need it once I'm done" Naruto whispered in her ear which made her moan and blush.

"Na...Naruto-kun" Suzume moaned. The Uzumaki slowly took off her glasses which showed her purple eyes and threw it to the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy classroom<strong>

The Genins all sat as Iruka gave them a final lecture.

The Chunin looked at the children before him and sighed. This year Genins were all kids. He looked at Sasuke who sat looking all serious.

"_Uchiha Sasuke. The rookie of the year and the last male Uchiha of Konoha_" Iruka thought. The poor boy was left traumatized after his clan was massacred. Even his mother couldn't reach him as Sasuke spent his whole time training.

The Umino now looked at the second person. Next to Kiba and Hinata was a blond haired purple eyed boy. He looked to be speaking with Kiba as they were in a deep conversation.

"Namikaze Arashi" Iruka thought. The boy wasn't a normal boy. He was the youngest son of the Fourth Hokage and the Kyuubi vessal. He was seen as a hero by the Konoha populace because of it. Arashi was also the younger brother of Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka wondered why Naruto changed his surname to that of his mother maiden name.

He thought they were family.

Shrugging he began the formation.

"ALRIGHT CLASS NOW LISTEN UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage office <strong>

"Finally Kakashi you will have Namikaze Arashi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke" Minato finished assigning the Genins to each team.

All the Jounins nodded when Minato spoke again "Kurenai for the first 2 months Uzumaki Naruto will be with you and Anko." The Fourth when he said Naruto's surname winced a bit unknowing to everyone.

Kurenai nodded with a serious expression while Anko looked amused.

"_This is going to be fun"_ she thought. The former student of Orochimaru knew Naruto and Kurenai had a past. It didn't help that her friend still carried a flame for him after all they did end their relationship badly.

"But before you leave would you like to see your students" Kushina asked making the Jounins nod. Minato nodded and brought out the Sandaime's crystal ball.

The crystal ball gave them a direct view of the class.

* * *

><p>Iruka sat on his chair as he waited for the class to finish. He told everyone who was with who much to Sakura's joy and Ino displeasure since they both wanted to be with Sasuke.<p>

"And then Arashi Akamaru flew into my sisters bedroom window looking all muddy" Kiba chuckled while he talked with his friend who nodded.

Chouji was eating his chips as he sat next to the window. The Achimichi looked at his friend Shikamaru who slept.

Sighing Chouji just looked at the window.

Looking bored and enjoying the scenery he looked at the window where his headmistress was. He saw two figures moving around.

It looked like they were fighting.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Suzume screamed as her naked body was slammed on the table. She had her back turned from Naruto who was getting ready.<p>

"You're rough" she smirked

"I like it that way" the Uzumaki smirked back getting the headmistress to moan as he was caressing her ass.

"Shall we get started baby" Naruto said sensually. All he got was a moan and Suzume grinding his crotch.

The Uzumaki chuckled and took of his trousers.

* * *

><p>Chouji's eyes went wide as he thought his Sensei was in trouble but soon saw something that changed his childhood forever.<p>

He saw his Sensei being picked up. His head mistress seemed to be wrapping her long legs on him.

She seemed to being enjoying it.

Chouji was confused. The two seemed to be going up and down like a rollercoaster.

Were they training?

And who was that blond haired man.

Soon however his sensei went to her knees and started moving her head up and down while the man was holding her hair.

Then finally his Sensei suddenly was pushed to the window allowing Chouji and anyone else who looked outside to see her naked breasts pressed to the window.

Seeing her lewd expression while the man went in and out of her was enough to make Chouji get up and scream.

"Chouji! Sit down now" Iruka lectured Chouji's had a look of terror as he furiously pointed at the window.

"S...Sensei! The...there is!" while Chouji went all over the place. Naruto discreetly shut the blinds and carried on with his business.

Chouji looked at his Sensei's office and saw nothing there. Iruka and everyone else looked only to see the same thing.

"There is nothing there Chouji now sit down before you make a fool of yourself" Mizuki scolded.

"Alright Sensei" Chouji sat back down with a sad expression.

"Hey what happened" Shikamaru yawned.

Chouji looked at where he saw those horrible things and answered "I...I dont know"

Shikarmaru looked confused but shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto" Suzume said while she laid naked on the couch. She was wearing his green cap.<p>

The Uzumaki was getting dressed as he was putting on his green trousers.

"Hmmm"

"That was amazing" she sighed in pure joy getting Naruto to chuckle "thanks"

Suzume then giggled "only you say thanks after sex..." shuffling a bit to show her excitement she carried on "it kind of turns me on"

Naruto smiled and then once he got dressed went to kiss her. Their lips touched and tongues met while saliva was being exchanged.

Parting Naruto took his cap back. "That's mine" he then put it on

Suzume just leaned on the couch having a lustful expression.

"Sometimes I think you love that hat more than me" she said looking with hot eyes.

"Don't be absurd. You know how it is" Naruto smiled and then started to go.

Before he left he heard Suzume speak "you're a cruel man Naruto-kun"

The Uzumaki chuckled "and I love you too" he then left leaving the head mistress alone to dress.

"Always leaving a woman wanting more. Uzumaki Naruto...you are a monster" she giggled

* * *

><p><strong>Academy Classroom<strong>

Five minutes left until children became Genin and were taken by their teachers.

Iruka sighed while Mizuki was reading a letter by his girl friend. Iruka was jealous of Mizuki a bit before he shook it off.

Suddenly while the kids were speaking a door was opened.

The class quieted down.

The Jounins watched as they two wondered why the kids became quiet.

Suddenly Naruto came inside.

He seemed to be humming as he looked to a have a swagger in his steps. He was also eating a medium sized chocolate bar.

Chouji noticed the blond and his eyes went wide in fear. _"Thats him!" _

"She's got me love stoned. Man I swear she's bad and she knows. I think that she knows" he then noticed everyone was watching and looked at Iruka and Mizuki who was smirking.

"You came early Naruto" Iruka sighed.

Suddenly the teacher felt killer intent and almost fell to the floor. Everyone felt it as the kids didn't know where it was coming from. They looked scared for their life.

"_Where is that coming from"_ Sasuke tried to control his breathing while Arashi looked scared as hell.

Iruka noticed it came from Naruto whose eyes glowed in terror.

"Na...Naruto" he uttered

"What did you say?" he scowled as his hands clenched "I never came early. I never come early"

Suddenly Mizuki put his hand on Naruto's shoulder easing the blonds' anger.

"Easy Naruto he means the time" Mizuki smiled. Naruto now blinked and looked at the time.

He was five minutes early.

Noticing he was enbarrased he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry...my bad" Iruka sweat dropped while Mizuki chuckled. He knew why Naruto was angry that's why he wasn't scared. However that didn't mean Mizuki was afraid of Naruto. He was because he knew Naruto could easily kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

The Jounins sweat dropped.

"What was that about?" Anko said while Kurenai shook her head carrying a scowl "I do not want to know"

"Why is Naruto early" Kakashi said while he watched both brothers. He mostly looked at Naruto who was talking to Mizuki with a calculative expression

Asuma shrugged.

Minato watched his sons while looking at his oldest with a hint of sadness. Kushina did the same.

"It seems Naruto has arrived" suddenly everyone turned around to see the Third Hokage. The Jounins minus Kushina and Minato were surprised to see the third and his teammates there.

They couldn't sense them.

"Yes he has Sarutobi-Sama" Minato nodded.

"So that's the wayward prodigy." Homura said while he stroked his beard

"Indeed. It took a lot of effort to persuade him to be Jounin" Koharu said making Hiruzen chuckle.

"Yes it was. The moment he became Chunin he just decided to stay in that rank"

Kushina and Minato listened to the elders. While the Jounins were confused as to why they were talking about Naruto.

"Sarutobi-Sama why did you persuade Naruto to be Jounin" Kurenai asked. She wanted to know why for some reason.

Hiruzen took a puff of his smoke. He looked amused "that is a long story" Koharu nodded.

It looked like he won't answer when Homura spoke "I wonder as well Hiruzen, Koharu"

Koharu softly chuckled "we did too but when he gave his answer me and Sarutobi were very surprised."

"And the answer was" Kushina said when she spoke Koharu gave her a cold look. This got her a bit surprised.

"Shouldn't you know Kushina-san" Koharu smiled dangerously getting Kushina to shut up.

Minato just looked down not even bothering to help his wife.

"But it does take me to the time when we first met him." Hiruzen smiled at Koharu who now had a soft expression.

"He's truly a prodigy Hiruzen and he has himself to thank for" Minato and Kushina's expression suddenly turned to that of deep regret.

"Yes...it is the reason why I and especially he wanted Naruto" Sarutobi smiled. The Jounin's were confused to what Sarutobi said while Kushina and Minato's face turned stoic. Kushina unknowingly clenched her hands tightly.

"Enough. I want you all to go your students" Minato ordered the Jounins who all bowed and shunshined.

When they left Koharu went to Minato and gave him a piece of paper.

"These are Naruto-kun's schedule. Do have a look" Minato nodded and put it on his table.

Minato noticed Kushina looking at the crystal ball. He noticed Naruto sitting next to his younger brother.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto how are you" Arashi smiled at his brother who nodded and sat down "fine. So you graduated" Arashi nodded "yes now I'm a ninja just like you"<p>

Naruto smiled "that's good. It's a whole new world out there so be prepared" Arashi chuckled and smiled like a kid.

"Yeah! Now I can be Hokage in no time. With your help it will be easy" Arashi raised his fists in the air.

Naruto chuckled "sorry kiddo I can't train you. Besides you have your mom and dad to help you."

Arashi frowned "you mean our mom and dad." Naruto just ignored him.

He noticed Sasuke giving him a glare and smirked. Leaning back he spoke "Sasuke how you been"

The Uchiha just grunted making Naruto chuckle. He looked at Arashi and asked "Arashi are you rookie of the year"

Before Arashi answered both Sakura and Ino screamed "Sasuke-kun is the rookie of the year!"

If Naruto was affected he didn't show it.

"Really Sasuke is and not Arashi." He chuckled "wow so Arashi what place are you"

"Ummm 3rd" he smiled being a bit shy this made Naruto's eyes go wide.

"What...3rd!" he yelled "I can't believe it. I thought with both your parents teaching you'll be passing the test with flying colors" he blinked and then just ate his chocolate "goes to show resources isn't all that huh" he munched.

Arashi looked down as he was ashamed a bit. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking up he saw Naruto smiling "hey at least you made it right." Arashi smiled and nodded.

"Y...you" Chouji pointed at Naruto who blinked "what"

"I...I saw you in Sensei's office. You were fighting with her" everyone became confused while Iruka and Mizuki's eyes went wide.

"Fighting?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Chouji nodded "yeah. You were holding her and she looked to resist"

Naruto smiled now as he looked amused "oh so you saw that. Kid we were training"

Chouji was confused "but how were you training when Sensei was na..."

"Okay Chouji! That's enough!" Iruka screamed shutting the kid up.

Mizuki smirked and saw something on Naruto's neck "how's your training Naruto. Suzume sure left a mark huh"

Naruto noticed Mizuki looking at him and chuckled "she was persistent but I won in the end"

"Ended with a great climax"

"Yep"

Mizuki laughed "that's my man!" Naruto smirked.

Then Asuma came with Kurenai and Anko "Team ten come with me" team 10 got up and went to Asuma

"Team 8 with me" Kurenai said team 8 got up with Naruto and went to their Sensei.

Kiba went to Naruto and smelt something.

"Hey...why do you smell of" before he said something Naruto interrupted "I'm your new Sensei. So...Kiba right Hana's brother?"

Kiba nodded "yeah you know her" Naruto smiled a bit too brightly "Oh I know her alright" the two then walked to the roof with their team. Kurenai watched them with narrowed eyes while Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed. Anko heard what Kiba said and smirked.

Teams 7 were now the only group left in the room when Arashi suddenly felt bored and went out. A second or two later Mizuki went after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

"Arashi sure does look up to him" Sarutobi smiled

"Indeed" Homura nodded while Kushina and Minato smiled.

Koharu however frowned "it seems I have to speak with the headmistress" Sarutobi blushed.

"Yes...I don't know why he was training" Minato said looking confused while Kushina became surprised.

Suddenly Sarutobi coughed as he blushed perversely.

"This is no laughing matter Sarutobi" Koharu scolded "you must speak with Naruto at once!"

"Ma...Koharu-chan Naruto-kun is a grown man after all" he smiled making the old lady grunt in annoyance.

Suddenly Kushina left the room getting her husband confused.

The elders just watched her leave.

Sarutobi and Koharu suddenly looked serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy rooftop<strong>

Team 8 all sat with Kurenai and Anko, Naruto. The Jounins were sitting in front of the kids.

"Alright kids first off congratulations on passing the academy" the Genins now nodded while Kiba looked a bit too happy.

"Now before we begin I like to introduce you to your advisor." Kurenai pointed at Naruto who nodded.

"He will be also training you for 2 months and then will move on to the next team"

"Why is that Sensei" Kiba asked

"Because it will benefit you all" the Inuzuka just nodded at Kurenai. The red eyed woman looked at Naruto and nodded.

Nodding back he got up.

"Alright guys..." he then looked at Hinata and smiled getting her to blush "and girls. My name Uzumaki Naruto. I will be making your time as Genins easier. So if you have any problems do talk to me and I will help you" Team 8 nodded.

"My father told me about you" Shino said to the Uzumaki

"Is that so? What did he say" Shino nodded "he said to learn as much as I can from you"

Naruto smiled "good. Your father cares for your well being Shino-kun. If you need anything do come to me."

Shino nodded as he intended to do just that.

"Alright we shall begin. Me and my colleague will introduce ourselves then we want you to do the same" Kurenai smiled.

The Genins nodded.

Kurenai looked to introduce herself when suddenly Kushina came.

"Kushina-Sama" the Yuhi said while everyone just looked.

"May I speak with Naruto please" the red haired Uzumaki said. Both Kunoichi just looked at Naruto who just nodded.

He then walked to Kushina and together they shunshined.

Team 8 were confused to what happened but Kurenai spoke.

"Alright let us begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Empty classroom <strong>

Naruto and Kushina were inside an empty classroom. Kushina just leaned on the wall while Naruto just stood.

"Anything I can do for you" he raised his head a bit wanting to get it over with.

"Yes I want to ask you that I did not like what you did with the headmistress" Kushina frowned.

All she got was an amused look from her son.

"We did nothing wrong Kushina-san. I don't see training as a crime. Do you" he smiled.

Kushina's eyes narrowed "then why do you have a hickey on your neck." Naruto's eyes went wide and straight away touched his neck.

"Damn that woman!" he scowled as there was a indeed a kiss mark there,

"Mind I remind you that you need to set an example Naruto" Kushina frowned

"What's your problem" Naruto asked as he still was annoyed by what Suzume done.

This got kushina surprised "what?"

"I think you heard me." Naruto smirked "or is it your motherly instinct coming now since I slept with Suzume" Naruto smiled as Kushina's eyes narrowed.

He chuckled as he saw her getting angry "why are you getting angry." His eyes then went wide in realization "wait is it the first time you saw this. I'm not a virgin you know." He then laughed at her surprised expression "if you know. That means Koharu knows. Man I'm going to get it now"

"I just want you to stop" Kushina persisted still not believing Naruto done such things. She could not believe she didn't know. For some reason she felt he stomach churn and that realization.

"Stop what? Please be clear because I think you talking about something else there Kushina-san" Naruto said.

"I want you to come home. That's enough! I and your father get it now. We are sorry!" Kushina blurted out. Her mouth just moved.

Naruto's face suddenly turned soft "I don't think you get it Kushina."

"Wha...what" Kushina became surprised.

"I left your home when I was 16 now I'm 20...I left because I wanted to" Naruto smiled

Kushina looked to start shaking "Why...was it because of what we did to you. I told you Naruto We're sorry!" she yelled.

Naruto just chuckled "you still don't get it. I never cared that you and Minato didn't care for me. I left because I was simply bored"

"Wha...what" Kushina's eyes welled as tears started to almost come out.

Naruto suddenly turned stoic "I was simply bored of you and Minato. I decided to just live my life as frankly my childhood was just me taking care of myself." He shook his head in great disapointement but there was a sense of amusement in his expression "being with you and your family all spoiling Arashi while telling me to fend myself. I just did what you asked me to and left"

Kushina now just looked to be in tears.

"Mother" when Naruto said that Kushina suddenly looked at him with great hope in her eyes. It was like her dream was coming true.

She only saw Naruto giving her a cold look as the blond was about to break that dream "That's what you want me to say to huh." He scowled as there was anger in his blue eyes "I know why you want me now. It is because I people call me a prodigy... that I beat Uchiha Itachi in the academy. You want me because I made a life of myself so that you can brag to your friends that you have me as a son"

"No...no I dont want that" Kushina shook her head as she felt cold.

"You do and I know it. Answer me this then. Where we you when I struggled huh. Where were you when I was down" Naruto scowled.

Tears just fell out of Kushina's eyes. She had no answer as she and Naruto knew where she was.

She was with Arashi.

"You just want to be there when everything is going great." Naruto just looked disgusted "What happens when I fall Kushina where are going to be then"

"I will be there for you" Kushina muttered only making Naruto chuckle hollowly bringing shivers to her spine.

"No you won't you because never were. A mother is there for her son no matter what. Even a prostitute knows that Kushina. So how come you dont!" Naruto now yelled as he exploded

All he received was Kushina's cries. As she looked to break down

"Bah...pathetic" Naruto dismissed her as he turned around and leave. When he did that Kushina suddenly hugged him.

"Please Naruto I'm sorry" she held his back desperately not wanting to never let go.

Naruto just looked dejected as he looked to lost his energy.

Seriosuly this woman before did not get and most likely never will.

He just wanted to leave "What's there to be sorry about Kushina. You had done nothing wrong. I just wanted to go that's all" Naruto then left her hold and shunshined.

Kushina just put her hand on the table and cried. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and touched it.

"Minato what shall we do"

It was Namikaze Minato who looked serious "we will bring him back"

"He didn't mean that did he" Kushina asked hope in her voice.

Minato smiled "no he didn't let's just give him time. he will come around after all he's our son"

Kushina just nodded. She dearly hoped Naruto would forgive them and come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment complex <strong>

Naruto went up the stairs of his apartment complex. The moment he entered his floor he saw Arashi there waiting for him. Seeing the blond kid made him think about what happened.

Anger came now as he remebered his childhood and such a brat this boy was.

Like a professional Naruto held it all back with a smile and walked towards him.

The little blond kid looked to be in deep thought.

"Arashi" the boy got out of his stupor and saw his brother.

"Nii-san" he said hollowly Naruto noticed his demeanor and wondered what's up.

"Isn't a bit late for you to be here" the Uzumaki smiled as he went to unlock his door.

"It's okay...Nii-san I have something to tell you" Arashi said he looked serious.

"Alright come inside" Naruto nodded and opened his door. His little brother soon followed him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Living room <strong>

"So Mizuki told you to get the forbidden scroll" Naruto asked making his little brother nod while he drank his hot chocolate.

"Yeah he said it was a secret test in order to be a Genin. I didn't believe him but he told me about the tests our new Senseis were going to make" Naruto nodded. Arashi's explanation looked feasible.

For Mizuki to tell his brother about the real Genin test in order to cover his motives was smart.

"Okay Arashi what time did he tell you he will come?"

Arashi nodded "at midnight. What are you going to do?"

Naruto smiled "Don't worry. Did you tell anyone before me?"

"I came straight here" Naruto nodded "good stay here while I sort it. Understand."

Arashi looked to not listen "but"

"It's an order from your superior officer" Naruto ordered "I'm not your brother but your superior understand!"

Arashi's eyes went wide and then he became downcast.

"I...I understand" Arashi nodded sadly

"Good" the Uzumaki nodded he then touched Arashi's shoulder getting his attention.

"Dont worry and just sit tight okay" he smiled

"Al...Alright Nii-san" Arashi nodded.

Naruto smiled and then shunshined.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage residence<strong>

Kushina laid in bed with her husband in deep thought.

"_A mother is there for her son no matter what. Even a prostitute knows that Kushina. So how come you dont!" Naruto yelled _

Kushina closed her eyes in frustration trying to hold her tears.

Naruto was right. What kind of mother was she?

Did she even deserve to be his mother?

Did Naruto even need her?

She soon felt Minato put his arm around her.

"Still thinking about Naruto" he murmured getting her to nod.

"Yes...I just wonder if he'll come home" Kushina wondered.

"I don't know for sure. But we could at least try" Minato smiled "why don't you go to his apartment and try to invite him. You know how stubborn you both are"

Kushina suddenly chuckled softly. Her son may be a prodigy but he got her stubbornness. It was one of the reason she desperately wanted him back.

He was her son.

Suddenly both husband and wife felt their seals go off. This made them get up very quickly.

"Someone has entered the secret compartment!" Kushina yelled as she got dressed.

"Yes whoever it was is good. He managed to go through the security very easily" Minato nodded. "If it wasn't for your secret seal he would have gotten away"

Kushina nodded. Who could enter the secret compartment and at such stealth.

Her eyes went wide "the scroll of seals!"

Minato's eyes went wide as he looked greatly surprised.

"Hurry let's go! I could teleport us to the perpetrator" Kushina nodded at her husband and together disappeared in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest<strong>

Mizuki chuckled as he jumped through the rooftops he chuckled evilly, how stupid could the boy be. Seriously compared to his brother the kid was a nobody.

Once he got the scroll he would be able to hide out with Orochimaru-sama supporting him. He burst through the forest and landed on in a clearing. Suddenly he heard ruffling when someone stepped out.

"You are finally here" Mizuki turned around and was shocked to what he saw.

The figure smirked

* * *

><p><strong>Forest <strong>

Kushina and Minato flashed into the clearing seeing Mizuki and Naruto. This surprised them as they saw their son holding the scroll.

"Na...Naruto" Kushina said didn't know what happened but she hoped he was not the suspect.

Naruto looked at Mizuki and nodded. The man nodded back carrying a sad expression.

"This has been sorted Hokage-Sama. Mizuki could tell you everything" Minato and Kushina looked confused when Mizuki spoke.

The man told them everything on how he was used by Orochimaru's informant and that by getting the scroll he would live. He even told him how Orochimaru manipulated his obsession for power.

Both Kushina and Minato nodded.

"As you can see he was used by Orochimaru. You know = the man's got a silver tongue" Kushina nodded Orochimaru had a way for words that's for sure.

"So he used Arashi to get the scroll" Minato said he felt a bit angry because his son was used. Mizuki felt a bit scared from the killer intent the fourth was radiating.

"That's right. Arashi was the easiest option due to his naive nature." Naruto nodded while Mizuki looked down in shame.

"Alright Mizuki come with me" Minato was about to take Mizuki to Ibiki when Naruto stopped him.

"Hold it Hokage-Sama. Mizuki like Arashi was a pawn in Orochimaru's plans. Also he didn't even steal the scroll I did"

"Yes but he worked for Orochimaru" Minato said

"Working for an S class missing ninja is a huge crime Naruto. he could possibly get executed" Kushina said making Mizuki scared. He looked at Naruto pleading the blond to help him.

"But he only used Arashi. His motive may have been bad but he did not work for Orochimaru. That man uses others for his own personal needs. It could be said that Mizuki is unstable and needs rehabilitation"

Minato and Kushina didn't say anything urging Naruto to carry on.

"I suggest a mind search by Inoichi. This will prove my theory. Also se should be trialed by the council and thus be sent to be rehabilitation."

"But if that's the case you will have to be trialed for stealing the scroll" Minato said making Kushina nod sadly.

Naruto just chuckled "all I have to do is pay a fine"

"A fine of 3 S-ranked missions" Kushina exclaimed. That was a huge amount even for Naruto.

"A sacrifice I'm willing to take" Naruto nodded this surprised Kushina.

Minato sighed "alright. We will do it your way Naruto. Just hope it will work." Naruto nodded "you will have the money in the morning"

Mizuki looked relieved and looked at Naruto "tha...thank you" the Uzumaki just smiled and nodded.

Minato went to Mizuki and took him to be held in a small jail. He would be pending for trial in the morning.

Naruto and Kushina were soon alone.

"Here" the blond threw the scroll at her. She caught it and nodded.

"Thank you. This is very important." Kushina smiled.

"I noticed" Naruto was about to leave when Kushina stopped him "this scroll...this scroll is your..."

"It doesn't matter" The Uzumaki interrupted stopping Kushina who quickly replied.

"I...I will see you tomorrow Naruto" Naruto didn't say anything but just shunshined leaving Kushina alone with a sad expression.

* * *

><p>The next day has passed and Naruto was indeed right. Mizuki was taken to trial and was given 3 years of rehabilitation. Uzumaki Naruto was told to pay the fine which he did soon after surprising everyone as to where he got the money from.<p>

"That was all my life savings...damn" he scowled.

"Serves you right you punk" Koharu smirked making Sarutobi chuckle while Danzo just watched him with a calculative expression.

That damn trial took his whole day which made him tired and annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment <strong>

Naruto was tired as he was yawning. He desperately wanted to go to sleep today. Opening his fridge wanting to drink some milk he decided to be vulgar today and drank from the carton.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Must be Arashi" he sighed. That kid was getting on his nerves lately.

"I'm coming" he said as he went to open his door.

Opening the door he suddenly saw he colleague Yuhi Kurenai.

"Kurenai" confusion came on Naruto's face.

"May I come in Naruto" she said looking stoic. The Uzumaki just moved to his right and allowed her to walk in.

Closing the door he wondered why she came.

"I'm surprised to see you here" he said looking at the red eyed woman he used to date.

Crossing her arms Kurenai quickly responded scowling a bit "why you scared I'll find a woman here" she sounded bitter.

Naruto suddenly chuckled "you were always paranoid. Glad to see you still got that after you left"

This was a sore spot for the beautiful woman "I left because of another reason Naruto you know that" Kurenai's eyes narrowed

"It doesn't matter now is it? So why are you here" Naruto asked the woman before him.

Holding back her anger she spoke in a normal controlled manner "I know you were busy with your trial and I just want to tell you to come on time tomorrow" Kurenai turned around to leave when Naruto smiled softly as his expression turned sad a bit.

"Not going to say how it went. That's cold even for you" Kurenai's eyes went and then it narrowed dangerously.

"Don't you dare say that after what you done!" she snapped

Naruto became surprised and then suddenly his soft expression turned that of rage "What did I do Kurenai. While we are on the subject, does anyone know you ended our relationship because you wanted to be a Jounin." he scowled. Kurenai's eyes went wide now in shock.

He chuckled seeing her scared expression "Funny isn't that your friends think you were right. That Naruto was a no good cheat after all." He smiled seeing regret in Kurenai's eyes. "do they know the real story. That you didn't want to be with someone below you"

"Na...Naruto that's" Kurenai felt cold and she looked to feel her emotions rising. She was quickly interrupted by the Uzumaki though who could not control his anger.

"That is one thing I can never condone Kurenai. You made me into a lair whereas throughout our relationship I was nothing but loyal to you. Your paranoia be damned!" he yelled.

Suddenly Kurenai quickly went to him. Her expression looked soft and that of deep worry for him.

She quickly put her hands on his cheeks and caressed it softly "do...don't think that. I know you were. I never told them that" Naruto just moved his head back quickly moving away from her. He looked disappointed. Seeing his disapointed especially to her Kurenai felt disgusted.

She could not believe what she has done. This was indeed the product of her own making.

"Now that your Jounin you should take Kakashi's stupid advice and look underneath the underneath. Maybe then you'll know part of the reasons why I never wanted to become a Jounin in the first place"

"Na...Naruto" Kurenai just looked stunned.

The Uzumaki just turned around as he could not see her face any longer. Whether it was disgust or sadness she did not know "just go Kurenai. I'll be there tomorrow"

Kurenai just bit her lips and just stood there. She saw his necklace dangling around his neck and felt a tinge of happiness and hope.

"You...you still wear that"

Naruto slowly touched the necklace "Yes...I was surprised you wore those clothes"

Kurenai touched the clothes like wrapping and smiled longingly "you teased my on how I would look on those. You said that it could suit my image to be a Genjutsu user."

Naruto didn't respond as he stood with his back turned in silence.

"We had something special didn't we Naruto-kun" Kurenai stroked a wrapping of her clothes remembering those wonderful moments. It was the first for everything for them.

"That's why we carry those things because it will never happen again" Naruto responded destroying any hope Kurenai had.

Kurenai's eyes went wide and she clenched her clothes.

"I see you tomorrow then" Kurenai just said her goodbyes to Naruto who didn't even say anything nor look back.

Frowning sadly she just left.

The Uzumaki heard his door close and just stood there in silence.

Outside his door Kurenai leaned back on it. She looked up at the night sky with longing eyes.

"We were happy weren't we Naruto-kun." She smiled "I really blew it." she knew that back when she was with him she grown to be in love with him.

But like all relationship it had to be ruined. This time it was done by her own hands.

Those three years was truly her happiest moments.

Walking off Kurenai slowly looked up at his apartment and saw the lights of his bedroom turn on.

She knew Naruto started to go to bed.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" closing her eyes because if she looked any longer she knew she couldn't control the conflicting emotions welling within her.

Regretfully she shunshined the Yuhi decided to sleep on her bed alone. Just like she done for three years.

What Kurenai didn't know was that Kushina was there.

The Uzumaki had a sad expression and then turned around and also shunshined.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Naruto was now only in his boxers as he washed his face.

Wiping his face with a towel the Uzumaki just looked at his bathroom mirror.

He just stood there looking at himself in deep thought.

Today and yesterday's events was crossed his mind.

"Orochimaru..." he muttered when suddenly Naruto channeled his chakra and out etched a mark on the left side of his neck.

Right there stood the cursed seal of heaven.

Slowly Naruto touched it with deep concentration and smirked.

"I'm an Uzumaki Orochimaru so you better thank me when I see you" he smirked as was looking proud.

The seal glowed bringing out a twilight glow like it responded to Naruto.

The Uzumaki just wanted to sleep as today took a lot out of him.

Turning off the lights he slept alone as always.


End file.
